The Two Dark Dragons
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Plot: Ryuji confronts both Warren and Tazuka about Ryuga's return. He's not happy.


**-The Two Dark Dragons-**

Ryuji slammed his fist into the desk that Warren was sitting at, "How can you both allow this! Don't you remember what he did in this world?" He pointed at Tazuka, "And I can't believe you're going along with this!"

It was after school and the three men were in the SDF room.

Warren looked at him in the eyes, "I can allow this because Ryuga's already paid for what he's done. He's spent a million years in hell."

Ryuji persisted, "Then he should've stayed!"

Warren shrugged, "He was the one who asked me to help him commit seppuku so his soul could enter Hell. I tried to talk him out of it but he was adamant about it. He's willing to give his life for the sake of redemption."

Ryuji growled, "That doesn't change the fact he's killed so many people in this world, Warren."

Tazuka nodded in recognition, "Yes, he has killed people, but he's already paid for his sins. You of all people should understand."

Ryuji looked offended, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You and Ryuga aren't all that different. "

Ryuji kicked a chair and snapped, "I'm nothing like him!"

Tazuka then explained, "You were born when all of Ryuki's negative emotions combined and gained sentience. Ryuga was born after he lost the one he loved and he was driven to madness by his grief. Can you tell me, right now, you wouldn't have done the same if you'd lost Kotonoha?"

Ryuji voice was caught in his throat at the mention of Kotonoha. He always hated it when someone used her to make a point.

Warren shrugged, "In any case it's out of your hands now. Ryuga's been brought back in a **human **body so it would be a little unfair if you tried to fight him."

Ryuji snorted, "He still acts like he's a king or something."

Tazuka chuckled, "Not surprising, since he was the Orphenoch King of his world."

"A world he ruined," Ryuji retorted, "Who's to say he wouldn't try again?"

"Because he has no reason to," Warren reasoned.

Tazuka reminded, "If you actually paid attention, you'd know that Ryuga is in a relationship right now."

* * *

Ryuga and Ai were on the school's rooftop, looking out over city. He mused, "This is my city. If I were still a king it would be my kingdom."

Ai pointed out, "But you're not a king anymore."

Ryuga sighed, "A shame." He looked to her, "You would've made a fine queen."

Ai blushed, "Me…? A queen…?"

The peaceful moment was broken, however, by a loud shout, "RYUGA!"

The couple turned to see an enraged Ryuji and a concerned Kotonoha.

* * *

Ryuga and Ryuji were fighting. Actually, Ryuji was attacking him but Ryuga was dodging as Kotonoha and Ai watch helplessly.

Ryuga was dodging his punches and taunted, "Do you hate me because I remind you of what you were? Or is it because I remind you of what you may become."

Ryuji growled, "Shut up and fight me, dammit!"

Ryuga smirked, "Or maybe you hate me because I've achieved what you could only hope to accomplish. I've attained _your_ dream. I've become human."

Ryuji lunged but Ryuga used a Judo flip on Ryuji.

Ryuga looked down at him, "But don't think that because I'm human that I'm weak. If you attack me again, I will defend myself. I may not have my former power but I do have skills and experience that surpass yours. I am still a KING and you shall respect me."

Getting back up, Ryuji roared and charged at Ryuga. He threw his fist, only to have it caught…by Warren.

SLAP!

"Stop…"

SLAP!

"Being…"

SLAP!

"Stupid!" shouted Warren.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, WARREN!" Ryuji roared.

"Not until you stop being an idiot!" Warren shot back, blocking all of Ryuji's blows. "Alright, that's it." He then used a restraining hold on Ryuji, catching Ryuji's fist and turning him around to pin his arm to his back before pinning him to the ground with his knee. Ryuji grunted from the move as Warren glared down at him. "Get this through your thick skull, Ryuji! He's Not Evil Anymore!"

"That's not an exactly accurate assumption," Ryuga wanted to argue but paused when Warren glared at him.

"I'm trying to help you, you idiot!" Warren snapped at him. "And this is as much as your fault too for provoking him!"

Ryuga shrugged, "I was just telling him the truth."

"All you did was rub it in his face that you're human and he's not," Warren retorted.

"Doesn't make it any less true," said Ryuga.

"I'm almost tempted to let Ryuji here take a go at you, but as a teacher my job is to protect and discipline my students," Warren reminded.

"GAH! Let me go, Warren! Damn it! Let me go!" Ryuji continued to struggle.

"The more you struggle, the more pain you'll be in, Ryuji," Warren warned. "Just stop being so damn foolish and let it go."

"That's impossible for him," Ryuga remarked. "He's the physical embodiment of Ryuki's rage. Forgiveness just isn't something he can do, not that I care." He turned to Ai. "Shall we?" He offered his hand to her kindly. Ai took it and the two went towards the rooftop exit.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ryuji roared and struggled.

"Kotonoha, if you're going to help me, now is a good a time as any!" Warren called to Ryuji's beloved wife. "Seriously!"

"I know what to do," said Kotonoha as she squatted down and then she smack Ryuji on the head. He stopped struggling. "Bad Ryuji!"

Warren sweat-dropped. "_That's_ your plan?"

"But Koto-" Ryuji began to argue.

Smack!

"Bad Ryuji!"

"Koto-chan, stop it!"

Smack!

"Bad Ryuji, no more snuggle time for you!"

Ryuji paled at the notion of no more snuggle time. "OK! OK! I'll stop!"

Kotonoha smiled and got up. She told Warren, "You can release him now."

Warren did and Ryuji dusted off his clothes before looking at Kotonoha, remarking, "Did you have to do that?"

"Your mother did teach me how to handle you. She told me she did the same to your father whenever he misbehaved," said Kotonoha.

Ryuji grumbled unintelligibly.

"I know he tried to kidnap me, I was there," said Kotonoha, "But I don't see the need to hold a grudge."

"But he has to pay for what he's done!" Ryuji argued.

"And he has," Kotonoha countered. "He's spent one million years in Hell, willingly. I think we can all say he's atoned for his sins."

"She's right, you know," Warren remarked. "Ryuga wanted me to send him to Hell and I told him I didn't want to but he forced me to keep that promise so he committed seppuku and asked me to be his second." He recalled how his sword had sliced through Ryuga's neck. "Believe me, I really didn't want to."

"So, you expect me to forgive him?" Ryuji asked.

"I expect you to leave him alone," said Warren sternly. "He's staying and nothing you say or do will change that. I know you don't like him but right now the best thing you can do is to co-exist. All this anger will get you nowhere, Ryuji."

"For me?" Kotonoha pleaded, taking Ryuji's hand in hers. "Don't fight, alright? Everything is peaceful now. I just want everything to stay peaceful."

Ryuji's expression softened. "Fine, anything for you Koto-chan."


End file.
